


unusual

by Murf1307



Series: XMA Fic Bingo Fics [28]
Category: X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, Late Bloomer Mutant, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mutations are supposed to manifest at puberty.  Not when you're in your early forties.  But apparently, Moira's biology didn't get the memo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unusual

**Author's Note:**

> because this is a superpowered canon I figured making Moira a mutant was the only way to do this prompt, but I'm super excited about it. I also gave her some of her son's powers from the comics. though, Kevin's powers are basically 'every power' so that...gives me a lot of options.
> 
> bingo prompt: superpowers au

"This doesn't make _sense_ ," Moira says, shimmering into pure energy briefly in the middle of the sentence.  "Mutations manifest at birth or at puberty.  I'm _forty-five._ "

Mystique grins.  "Yeah, but it's pretty cool looking."  She reaches out and runs her fingers through the energy at Moira's shoulder.  "Once you get it under control, you could probably do some really interesting things with it.

Manifesting an energy body isn't the only thing she can do.  "I know.  This is just...a lot, for me."

"I know."  Mystique kisses her cheek, which is solid flesh but buzzes with energy.  "But you've got me, and the kids.  You'll be fine."

Moira nods.  Gravity does something a little weird, and they start floating.

"Well, that's new," Mystique says, grinning.

"And unsettling.  Am I...manipulating the laws of physics?"  Moira concentrates, and gravity returns, dropping them neatly on the floor.  "I think I'm manipulating the laws of physics."

That is _terrifying_.

"We'll talk to Charles about it, see if there's anything he can do."  Mystique clearly doesn't like the idea.  "Or Hank.  He's got a physics background, right?"

"Yeah."  Moira sighs, and the energy crackles around her.  "I just.  If I can warp the laws of physics, doesn't that mean I can do almost anything?"

"...Yeah, presumably."  Mystique shrugs.  "And that means people aren't going to try anything with you.  Which is more than most mutants can say, a lot of the time."  She takes Moira in her arms.  "And that's kind of comforting, at least for me."

Moira cups her girlfriend's face.  "I...I suppose you're right.  At least I have that."

Mystique kisses her, and Moira thinks that, just for a minute, things are going to be just fine.


End file.
